grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pirate Lounge for Me
The Pirate Lounge for Me is the twelfth episode of season two of Grojband. It is the thirty eighth episode overall. Synopsis Grojband turns the garage into a lounge and Trina can't get in. She seeks help from Captain Tighty Whitey, Barnacle Tim, and Shaven Beard to get her in so she can get to her car. Plot Kin is showing off his new invention, an automatic rocking chair, to Laney and, as usual, it fails. Corey then comes in saying that it would be cool if they could rock and relax at the same. Kin and Kon then tell a Rock Lore about lounging and the best lounger, Melodious Monk. Corey announces that they're entering the lounge scene and they'd get people to come because they would want to be "on the list", and they'd keep people out with a velvet rope and a bouncer. Trina gets annoyed that she can't get into the garage because her car is there, so she calls Mayor Mellow's anti-loitering hotline. When Mayor Mellow gets there, he reveals himself to be Melodious Monk and joins everyone else and declares the day an official "Lounge Day". The lights outside the Groj-Lounge form an "X" in the sky and Captain Tighty Whitey, Barnacle Tim and Shaven Beard head to Peaceville to get some treasure. When they arrive, they realise that due to the Pirate Manual, they can't cross the velvet rope, so instead they threaten the participants with cannons to make them dig. Trina then asks the pirates that if they get enough gold they can buy her a new car, to which the pirates confirm. Trina then yells at the diggers to make them did faster and is accepted into the crew. Meanwhile, Grojband is thinking of how to make the Pirates get gold so they can leave, so they ask Mayor Mellow/Melodious Monk for his medallions to bury to which he reluctantly agrees to. The medallions are unearthed, but Trina wants more and tells them to dig up the town. Corey gets a new plan to give Trina her car and show the Pirates what really matters. They pack up the lounge and push out Trina's car, which Trina sees and goes into Happiness Diary Mode. Grojband then, with the help of Mayor Mellow, perform a song and make the Pirates go back to what they really love, the sea. Corey says his moral and finally signs off the episode. Characters Major Roles *Trina Riffin *Corey Riffin *Laney Penn *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Captain Tighty Whitey *Shaven Beard *Barnacle Tim *Mayor Mellow Minor Roles *Kate *Party Danimal (Cameo) *Barney (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Trina's Goldfish Songs *Nothing Trivia *This is the first time ever that Kate has appeared without Allie **Similarly in Ahead Of Our Own Tone, Allie appears without Kate. *In this episode, Kin reveals that Kon is just one of his many clones that he keeps in his closet. **This raises the question of when the real Kon has appeared in the show or whether he has appeared in the show at all for that matter. **In the episode Dreamreaver Part 2, there were two Kon's shown together at the end. This supports the theory of Kon being a clone, although this may have been because Grojband were still dreaming. *It was revealed that Captain Tighty Whitey's real name is Geff the Sea Murderer. Episode Connections *This is the second episode Mina doesn't appear in, the other episode being Myme Disease. *This is the final time Nick does not appear. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a pun on "It's the Pirate Life for me". Gallery Rock Lore of Melodious Monk.jpg Umbrella lemonade for Melodius Monk.jpg Corey and Captain Tighty Whitey.jpg The Pirates are here.jpg Angry Pirates.jpg Corllow.jpg See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Trina